


On Today's Episode

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: part of Leiascully's October Fic Festpublished earlier on tumblr





	On Today's Episode

"On today's episode, fearless Agent Scully takes down an entire network of drug dealers..." Mulder stood right behind her narrating the scene, she could feel his breath on her neck.  
"Shut up Mulder, I'm trying to think" the vest was squeezing her breasts, already aching because PMS.  
"Singlehandedly storming their..." he kept babbling as she tried to reign in her flaring temper.  
"Mulder I swear one more word"  
"What?" Now he sounded hurt. Why did she agree to this? "C'mon this is supposed to be fun"  
"Your idea of fun looks a lot like work" squinting, she tried to spot movement between the trees on the other side of the clearing, somewhere out there the enemy was watching "and why do I have to wear kevlar, it's paintball"  
"It's all I could find on such short notice" he chuckled, checking the air pressure on his gun "these things can hurt you pretty bad, by the way, put your goggles on"  
"You put yours on first" Scully challenged him with a smile.  
"So you can laugh at me first?" He had her, he knew that after a day in Skinner's office going through every case report from the last 6 months, she'll needed to blow off some steam.  
"I never laugh at safety" of course she will laugh, that's the whole point.  
"Together then" he suggested.  
"On three" she agreed.  
"One..."  
"Two..."  
"Th... AUUUUU" a sharp pain half way down Mulder's back made him turn, gun at the ready, when a shout followed by chorus of laughter came from somewhere under the trees  
"YOUR DEAD MULDER"  
"I'LL GET YOU LANGLY" Mulder shouted back and ran in direction of the voices, crouching down, searching for his first target.  
"Mulder GOGGLES!" she called after him, still laughing.  
"COVER ME SCULLY!"

**Author's Note:**

> part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest  
> published earlier on tumblr


End file.
